


Оскар-Чарли

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: таймлайн "МЭ: Андромеда" — саларианский ковчег "Паарчеро" прибывает к месту назначения и впервые сталкивается с кеттами. Местный отряд ГОР начинает операцию внедрения.





	Оскар-Чарли

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Astera Orey**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/72409).
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

_Оскар-Чарли, подтвердите позицию_  
тяжеловооруженный отряд, контакт через четыре минуты  
принято, Эхо-Лима. Оскар-Чарли, подтвердите позицию 

Капли с беззвучным шипением стекали по транспаристиловому щитку шлема. Над головой, в сером, заштопанном рваными тучами небе злобно разрывалась вечная непрекращающаяся гроза.

Веллан, бессильно осевший на землю, судорожно царапал грудь трехпалой рукой и молчал, лишь в наушниках пробивались страшные неестественные хрипы. В уголках тонких губ мелко пузырилась зеленая кровь.

Я на мгновение высунулся из-за укрытия, отчаянно пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то за пеленой местной кислотной дряни. До цели оставалось каких-то полтора километра, сканер, наспех сконструированный инженерами «Паарчеро» за три бессонных ночи, возбужденно мерцал светодиодами, сообщая об источнике излучения. Близко — но недостаточно близко, чтобы получить четкий слепок сигнала.

Чёрт.

Я переключился на общую частоту.

— Чарли на позиции, — сказал я; голос был хриплым после продолжительного забега. — Оскар вне игры. Лидер, повторяю, Оскар вне игры.

Выстрелы стрекотали снизу и справа — третий вспомогательный отряд перетянул на себя большую часть кеттов и теперь медленно отступал обратно к кратеру. Чуть левее, в раскуроченных развалинах какого-то склада затаились, ожидая приказа, Эхо-Лима, готовые выманить на себя остатки охраны.

Я обернулся; Веллан часто моргал и негнущимися пальцами пытался нащупать выпавший из кобуры пистолет.

— Принято, Чарли, — ломано, глотая звуки, отозвался динамик. Здесь, у кеттской радиовышки, наша собственная связь артачилась и выкидывала фортели. — Эхо-Лима, продолжаем следовать плану.

Это значило — «оставь его».

Проклятье.

У меня оставалось еще несколько секунд, я торопливо присел рядом с Велланом, нашаривая в поясных карманах стим-капсулы. Его собственный инъектор был пуст; все, что могло хоть как-то продлить ему жизнь, уже растекалось по его венам.

Продлить — одного взгляда на раскуроченную на груди броню было достаточно, чтобы понять, чем все закончится.

Веллан поморщился, медные глаза его были мутными от боли. С трудом кивнул на выступающую из полупрозрачных куполов тонкую антенну радиовышки.

«Уходи».

— Я вернусь, Оскар, — зачем-то пообещал я.

Солгал, конечно же.

Конечно же, он понял.

И едва заметно скривился, с видимым усилием втянул воздух окровавленными губами. Наушник выдавил из себя страшно-надрывный булькающий звук, и я стиснул зубы, заставляя себя подняться, отвернуться и сделать шаг прочь.

Я разберусь с этим дерьмом позже.

— Чисто, Чарли. У тебя шесть минут.

— Принято, — сказал я.

Местный кислотный дождь пока что пасовал перед защитой скафандра, но на брифинге нас предупреждали: времени будет немного. Высунувшись из-под навеса, я бросил беглый взгляд на индикатор — процент герметичности неторопливо, но неуклонно падал; если я здесь застряну, то долго мне не протянуть.

Я набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и побежал.

Отрезок пути до вышки действительно выглядел пустым — кетты усердно пытались подстрелить медленно отступавшие обратно к нашему челноку двойки. В наушник на мгновение пробилась частая дробь выстрелов, но Эхо почти сразу же прикрыла канал. Теперь их слышал только Лидер. Наверное.

До моей цели оставалось не больше километра, а проклятый сканер все еще никак не хотел считывать данные.

— Четыре минуты, Чарли.

Я не стал отвечать.

Лидера в такие минуты я мог представить очень хорошо: окруженного десятком всевидящих мониторов базы, подключенного через импланты к бесконечным потокам данных. Бесстрастно-холодное выражение лица, чуть сильнее обычного напряженные плечи. Глава ГОР на «Паарчеро» и в ближайшей парочке миллионов световых лет не тратил время на пустые слова, так же, как и те, кто с ним работал.

Может быть, он даже не стал прощаться с Оскаром.

Сканер, наконец, чирикнул, подтверждая установленную связь — короткий звук прозвучал для меня как благословение всех существующих божеств. Данные полились в антенну, но слишком медленно: на двадцати семи килобитах я мог бы сидеть тут всю вечность.

— Чарли; сокращаю дистанцию, — выдохнул я.

— Три с половиной минуты, Чарли.

Где-то там я пересек защищенный периметр.

И даже не успел среагировать; силовая волна ударила в грудь, отбрасывая на несколько метров назад. Задохнувшись, я упал на спину, беспомощно хватая губами воздух. Датчики вразнобой кричали о перегрузке, такой вполне себе предсказуемой перегрузке, когда тебе в солнечное сплетение на полном ходу врезается огромный невидимый кулак.

В ушах звенело; я судорожно закашлялся, пытаясь перевернуться набок и как-нибудь подняться на ноги. Во рту ощущался привкус металла, на транспаристиловом щитке шлема остались красные потеки.

Дерьмово.

Тонкая игла прошила кожу чуть выше предплечья. Укола я почти не ощутил, только стремительно распространяющийся по телу колючий жар. И почти сразу же исчезла мучительная потребность в воздухе.

— Лидер… — с трудом прошептал я.

Получилось отвратительно.

— Герметичность скафандра не нарушена, но сломаны три ребра, — голос Лидера в динамике был сухим и бесстрастным. — Я ввел стимы, у тебя будет еще минут двадцать. Чарли, сигнал очень слабый, надо подойти ближе.

Я стиснул зубы.

Раз-два-три — рывком поднялся на ноги, с усилием заставляя себя сфокусироваться на простой моторике. Раз-два-три — и, главное, не пытаться дышать; дышать больше не обязательно. Стимы искусственно насыщают кровь кислородом. Человеческое тело, как и саларианское — всего лишь инструмент, а Лидер — лучший из биологов, что мне известны.

Вот только на самом деле у меня нет двадцати минут, потому что чуть позади держат позиции под беспощадными очередями кеттских автоматов двойки Эхо-Лима и Альфа-Ромео. Потому что каждое лишнее мгновение — это растущая вероятность нам всем закончить как Оскар.

Я насколько мог быстро заковылял вперед.

Пятьдесят мегабайт. Сто два. Пятьсот. Гигабайт. Больше.

Сканер верещал не умолкая, жадно заглатывая данные. Где-то на орбите, надежно скрытый поясом астероидов, ловил сигнал корвет ГОР, молниеносно перешифровывая и тут же перебрасывая информацию на оставшийся в другой системе «Паарчеро». И где-то на «Паарчеро» эти данные пережевывал наш почти всесильный АИД, раз за разом, снова и снова пытаясь расшифровать кеттские коммуникации.

Моя жизнь, в общем-то, уже не имела значения. Когда окончательно выйдет действие стимов, Лидер активирует инъектор с ядом, который сожжет все, что было у меня в черепной коробке.

Мы тоже беспокоимся за свои тайны. Пусть даже я не знаю точных координат «Паарчеро», мало ли какие умельцы есть у кеттов.

— Статус, — просипел я. В груди начинало неприятно покалывать.

— Передача принята, — через несколько мгновений по общей частоте отозвался Лидер. — Сворачиваем операцию.

И по личному каналу добавил короткое: «не отключайся».

Меня шатнуло, я прислонился к выпуклой стене какого-то кеттского строения. Почти машинально попытался определить его назначение и так и не смог выбрать между наблюдательным постом и пунктом связи. Хотя, конечно, это с тем же успехом мог оказаться и склад какого-нибудь барахла.

Что-то сверкнуло рядом, разорвалось вспышкой в воздухе. И еще раз.

Я торопливо вытащил пистолет, со второй попытки снял предохранитель. Пальцы слушались плохо, начинала отказывать мелкая моторика. Побочные эффекты стима; впрочем, могло быть хуже.

— Лидер, у меня проблемы, — сипло сообщил я. — Жду приказа.

Я мог бы отвлечь их на себя, все равно у меня уже почти не оставалось времени. Но, может быть, это помогло бы другим двойкам, вынужденным сейчас под огнем пробиваться к челноку.

Высунувшись на миг, я выстрелил и, конечно же, не попал. Даже не увидел кетта, лишь почувствовал, как обожгло правое плечо. ВИ истерически завизжал о том, что герметичность скафандра нарушена; я вжался в стену, судорожно пытаясь нащупать и зажать пробоину. Разница в давлении была ничтожной, но кислотная взвесь не оставит мне шансов.

Впрочем, не то чтобы они у меня были.

— Лидер, — еще раз хрипло позвал я. Стимы доживали последние минуты; я чувствовал какое-то неестественное спокойствие и кристальную четкость мышления. — Чарли вне игры; повторяю, Чарли вне игры.

Не то чтобы я действительно ожидал ответа. Но наверное, мне просто не хотелось умирать в одиночестве.

— Держись, — сухо приказал Лидер.

И через несколько мгновений сверху рухнул челнок ГОР, беспощадно поливая плазмой кеттские аванпосты. Завис надо мной, и кто-то, кажется, Альфа, спрыгнул вниз из раскрывающегося шлюза, присел рядом, торопливо и ловко застегивая на наших поясах крепления страховки.

— Держись, Чарли, — обрывисто повторил он на общей частоте. Дернул трос, быстро глянул вверх. — Поднимай, уходим!

Я запомнил только, как расплывались в темноте лазурные росчерки выстрелов, и как кто-то поспешно прикладывал к моему лицу кислородную маску.

***

Дверь в лабораторию была заблокирована, но я решил рискнуть. Вызвал на панели интерфейс АИДа и вежливо спросил, свободен ли доктор Аден. АИД задумчиво помигал светодиодами и попросил немного подождать.

Где-то спустя полминуты щелкнул автоматический замок.

В биохимической лаборатории, как всегда, было светло, прохладно и сухо. На входе дезинфекторы привычно прошлись по коже невидимой теркой; я зашел внутрь, огляделся, преодолевая инстинктивное желание почесаться. Как ни бились ученые «Паарчеро», состав их дезинфицирующих полей все равно оставался крайне нетолерантным ко всем, кроме саларианцев.

Доктор Аден бегло взглянул на меня поверх мониторов и поднялся из-за стола, невысокий, стремительный и резкий. Ему было уже около тридцати, и в движениях его сквозила та самая расчетливая уверенность, что приходит лишь с опытом и правом отдавать приказы.

Доктор Медроу Аден, позывной «Лидер», не просто так возглавлял местное подразделение ГОР.

— Рано встали, — привычно опустив приветствие, отрывисто сказал он. — Кости еще не срослись. Человеческая физиология, Чарли, не забывайте.

— Извините, — сказал я.

Извинился вроде сразу за первое и за второе. Но рядом с саларианцами я действительно зачастую ощущал себя несколько отстающим в развитии. На действие, которое отнимало у них час, я обычно тратил три. Утрирую, конечно, но суть понятна: ГОР могли что угодно говорить насчет того, что я не в ответе за различия в расовых физиологиях, но факт оставался фактом.

Аден коротко махнул трехпалой рукой.

— После дебрифинга вернетесь в медотсек. Ладно. По последней миссии прогнозы положительны, АИД работает с данными. В этот раз должно хватить для дешифровки. Дня через три будут результаты.

Я кивнул. Это действительно были хорошие новости. Мы пытались разобраться в языке кеттов еще с первого контакта с ними, но нам постоянно не хватало информации. Без каких-либо зацепок о лексике и морфологии, без знания культуры и религии, мы чувствовали себя, как те ребята с Розеттским камнем. Даже хуже; нам приходилось тыкаться вслепую, строить предположения, надеясь лишь на то, что разум кеттов хотя бы отчасти схож с нашим.

Ксенопсихологи пытались моделировать поведенческие сценарии, но без особого успеха. Пока что все наше взаимодействие с кеттами заключалось в их упорном стремлении сделать из «Паарчеро» решето.

АИД, специально разработанный техниками ГОР автономный интегрируемый дешифратор, работал над взломом местной Энигмы уже около месяца, с того самого дня, как «Паарчеро» выбросило в расползшееся по всему скоплению облако скверны. Корабельные системы безуспешно старались пробиться сквозь радиоактивные помехи, но нулевой элемент надежно блокировал все. «Нексус», ожидавший ковчеги в другой системе, не получал наших передач.

Аден и капитан Хайджер надеялись, что расшифровав коммуникации кеттов, мы сумеем транслировать сигнал на «Нексус», используя их протоколы связи. Может быть, к нам даже вышлют ЭТы.

Хотя скорее всего, не станут рисковать — слишком опасно. Мы лишь отдаленно начинали понимать, что из себя представляет скверна, и до сих пор не знали, какую роль в местной эволюции занимают кетты. Поэтому чем дольше «Нексус» сможет оставаться незамеченным, тем лучше.

— Что говорит СЭМ? — спросил я.

Аден неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Мало внятного. Его основная задача сейчас — не дать «Паарчеро» врезаться в скверну. АИД перебросит все данные СЭМу, когда закончит с дешифровкой.

Я не стал задавать больше вопросов. Лидер не доверял СЭМу и не доверял вполне обоснованно — черт его знает, что за скрытые задачи и бэкдоры были упакованы между многомиллионных строк кода. Алгоритмы СЭМа так и не прошли стресс-тесты, и то, что Инициатива протащила квази-разумную машину в неизведанную галактику, не казалось мне очень хорошей идеей.

Например, никто толком не мог ответить, что мы будем делать, если СЭМ вдруг решит выступить против своих создателей.

Не надо далеко ходить за примером.

Руководители ГОР еще на Сур’Кеш решили с этим не связываться и работать со своим проверенным АИДом, что создало некоторую политическую напряженность между Лидером и Первопроходцем Раекой. Особенно теперь, когда большая часть колонистов все еще оставались в криостазе, а экипаж отчаянно пытался придумать, как выкрутиться из того дерьма, в которое мы вляпались.

— Я должен спросить, — негромко произнес я. — Оскар…

— Погиб, — сухо отозвался Аден. — Большая потеря. Но вашей вины в этом нет. Я пересмотрел логи операции. Сядьте.

Это было приказом.

Я подошел к столу, отодвинул кресло, сел и выжидательно взглянул на Адена. Тот сложил руки за спиной, несколько раз прошелся от из стороны в сторону. В больших темных глазах отражался люминисцентный свет ламп.

— Я не мог спасти Оскара, — так и не повернувшись ко мне, сказал Аден.

Нет — Лидер.

— Вы прислали за мной челнок, — глухо произнес я. — Этого не было в плане. Неоправданный риск.

— Оправданный. У тебя были шансы выжить. У Оскара — нет.

Он поморщился.

— Мы потеряли три двойки на прошлой миссии. Оскар погиб, Ромео тяжело ранен. Приходится рисковать. СЭМ говорит, что скверна все еще передвигается, и как только она перестанет скрывать нас от кеттов, «Паарчеро» придет конец. Сейчас нам как никогда прежде нужна информация и нужны люди.

Я знал, что Лидер никогда не допустил бы случайной оговорки. И еще я знал, что в местном подразделении ГОР людей больше не было.

Такие, как я, официально считались кем-то вроде внештатных консультантов; никто не стал бы допускать чужаков к действительно важным государственным тайнам. Мы давали советы и редко работали в поле — но теперь, когда отряд ГОР потерял своих основных агентов, приходилось пользоваться тем, что осталось.

Но доктор Аден, хладнокровный и расчетливый доктор Аден должен был планировать все на несколько шагов вперед. Планировать будущее, где саларианцам надо будет работать с колонистами «Гипериона», где операции по внедрению снова станут необходимостью.

Может быть, у Оскара тоже были шансы выжить. Но челнок успевал забрать только одного.

Я понимал, что никогда не узнаю правды.

— Можно вернуть Салена Варна, — предложил я.

Аден покачал головой.

— Слишком нестабилен. ГОР списали его в резерв за несколько лет до Инициативы — не без причины. Но вы работали с Оскаром три года, хороший срок. Пока что замените в двойке Ромео. И, Майкл...

Он замер, стремительно развернулся и шагнул обратно к столу. Я послушно встал, встречая его взгляд, и в который раз искренне пожалел, что так и не научился расшифровывать выражение глаз саларианцев. Лидер практически никогда не называл никого из нас по имени.

— Вашей вины здесь нет, — сухо повторил Аден. — Все, свободны. Не забудьте про медотсек.

***

— Чарли на позиции, выпускаю приманку.

— Понял тебя, Чарли.

Мой челнок сбросил в черноту плавающий маяк, небольшой круглый дрон с радиоантенной. По факту это был очень сильно упрощенный коммуникационный узел, рассылающий сигналы по всем возможным направлениям. Что-то вроде «привет, «Веракан», я «Паарчеро».

Да, два дня назад мы наконец-то научились понимать разговоры кеттов. Точнее, АИД научился. Но то, что мы услышали, нас не слишком обрадовало.

Во-первых, кетты оказались такими же интервентами, как и Инициатива, только что они пришли сюда раньше. Там, где мы все еще только собирались договариваться, кетты уже давно покончили с дипломатией и несколькими орбитальными ударами поставили местную расу на колени. Во-вторых, даже по приблизительным оценкам, огневая мощь кеттов превосходила все, что было на «Паарчеро», «Нексусе» и остальных ковчегах вместе взятых. В-третьих, кеттская империя существовала где-то за пределами Андромеды, и мы пока что не очень понимали, как они вообще смогли добраться сюда без ретрансляторов.

В общем, мы решили сперва попробовать поговорить. Так, чтобы нас нельзя было отследить, конечно.

«Привет, «Веракан», я «Паарчеро»…

Я пощелкал тумблерами, на всякий случай еще раз проверил показатели датчиков радиоактивности. Мой челнок дрейфовал неподалеку вокруг какого-то крупного астероида; орбита была стабильной, и я оставил управление борт-компьютеру. Надо было ждать.

— Прием, Альфа, у меня чисто.

Сложнее всего было не назвать его другим именем.

— Принято, Чарли, у меня тоже.

С Герелом Керсом, позывной «Альфа», я до этого работал мало. Он был едва ли не самым молодым в отряде, гениальный инженер, некогда участвовавший в проекте по восстановлению экологии Эринле. Шептались, что он ушел в ГОР после разногласий с тамошним руководство и лично Зевин Раекой, и что разногласия эти были морально-этического характера. Насколько это было правдой, я не знал и не особо стремился выяснять. Ко всему, что касалось этики и морали, в разведке вообще относились несколько… снисходительно.

— Прием, Альфа; думаешь, нам ответят?

Комм едва слышно щелкнул, переключаясь на другую частоту; отозвался другой голос, сухой и неизменно бесстрастный.

— Ответ был получен две минуты назад, — сказал Лидер. — «Веракан» запрашивает личную встречу. Чарли, вы пойдете со мной. Лима за старшего.

Я в некотором ошеломлении посмотрел на бегущие по дисплею связи строки переведенного тонаижета.

«Привет, «Паарчеро», я «Веракан»…

***

Доктор Аден выглядел чуть более напряженным, чем обычно; его руки летали над панелями так быстро, что я порой даже не успевал понять, что именно он делал. Что-то связанное с навигаторами и системой связи; грузились ложные исходные координаты, по нескольку раз переписывался маршрут.

Я проверял оружие — как ни странно, насчет этого «Веракан» не выдал никаких указаний. То ли их технологии настолько превосходили наши, то ли они были уверены, что мы в любом случае не станем стрелять.

Последнее заставляло меня немного нервничать.

— Двадцать минут до цели, — сухо сообщил Аден.

Челнок рванулся вперед, и перегрузка едва ощутимо вдавила в кресло — сработал автоматический компенсатор. Я на мгновение прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Не то чтобы я до икоты боялся смерти, но ситуация действительно складывалась не в нашу пользу.

У меня было отчетливое ощущение, что мы лезем в пасть дикому варрену.

— Они потребовали на встречу именно вас и меня, — сказал я. — Лидера и «человека-Чарли». Значит…

— Да. Они расшифровали наши передачи уже давно, — коротко кивнул Аден, не отрывая взгляда от дисплеев. — Возможно, они даже знают, где находится «Паарчеро». Но странно, что они выбрали не Раеку или Хайджера.

Я тоже имел ни малейшего представления, почему кеттам потребовался именно я, а не, допустим, капитан или хотя бы наша азари-ксенопсихолог Эхо. К тому же, я был далеко не единственным представителем человечества на ковчеге.

Все это не внушало оптимизма. Тем более, если…

— Я не вступал с кеттами в отдельный контакт, — ровно сказал я.

Аден на мгновение заглянул мне в глаза — как просканировал рентгеном — и вновь отвернулся к приборам.

— Я не обвинял вас, Чарли. Вы как будто до сих пытаетесь доказать, что ничем не хуже саларианцев. Это лишнее. Мешает работе. ГОР успешно сотрудничал с людьми и прежде, мы всегда учитываем ваши достоинства и недостатки, равно как и наши собственные.

Я промолчал; Лидер, конечно же, был прав. ГОР не гнушались заимствовать там, где считали это эффективным — достаточно было посмотреть на позывные нашего подразделения. Сомневаясь в себе, я фактически сомневался в их решениях, а это было почти оскорблением.

Но может быть, мне просто было стыдно каждый раз тратить на сон больше одного часа.

— Визуальный контакт, — коротко бросил Аден.

Я торопливо наклонился вперед, вглядываясь в бездну за транспаристилом.

Кеттский флагман «Веракан» был размером с хороший дредноут; я начал было считать турельные башни и очень быстро сбился со счета. О предназначении многих установок на его броне я вообще мог только гадать, и, судя по тому, как чуть сильнее сжались пальцы Адена на рычагах управления, — не я один.

Вокруг плавали корабли помельче, похожие на беспилотные дроны или баржи. Каждый из них был оснащен боевыми орудиями и мог в любой момент переключиться с поддержки на атаку.

Мы были почти что на огневой дистанции, когда Аден открыл канал связи.

— Прием, «Веракан», это Лидер и Чарли, — ровно произнес он. — Просим разрешения на стыковку.

Ответ пришел почти сразу; голос говорившего был хриплым и ломаным, похожим на треск электрических разрядов. Встроенный в висок имплант-переводчик пережевал тонаижет и выплюнул его электронными импульсами информации напрямую в мозг.

— Прием, Лидер-Чарли, стыковку разрешаю.

Баржи пришли в движение почти одновременно, подались в стороны, открывая прямой коридор к флагману. И почти сразу же я ощутил, как у нашего челнока вдруг упала скорость.

Аден бросил беглый взгляд на дисплей борт-компьютера и, недовольно качнув головой, перевел рычаги в нейтральное положение.

— Луч захвата, — негромко сказал он. — Ладно.

Я откинулся на спинку кресла и стал ждать.

***

Внутреннее строение кеттского дредноута не слишком разительно отличалось от кораблей Альянса или Турианской Иерархии. Силовые барьеры, шлюзовые камеры, дезинфекторы — конечно, они выглядели иначе, но работали по схожему принципу. Датчики скафандра сообщали, что даже состав воздуха и внутреннее давление «Веракана» были пригодны для жизни.

Внутри было пусто, лишь у потолка крутились несколько дронов. Я осторожно шагнул вперед, и почти сразу же дверь в другом конце коридора с едва различимым шипением раскрылась, пропуская вперед кетта.

Он был один. Безоружный.

— Можете снять шлемы, — произнес он. — Мы адаптировали для вас внутреннюю среду корабля.

Аден едва заметно кивнул и первым деактивировал защитный экран. Надо было рисковать, сейчас мы играли в дипломатию, а не в войну, и начинать с оскорблений было бы не самой лучшей идеей.

Воздух оказался чистым и свежим. Едва уловимо пахло озоном.

— Мы благодарны, — негромко сказал Аден. — Надеюсь, мы не причинили сильных неудобств.

Кетт шагнул ближе. Ему самому, кажется, ничуть не мешала установленная по чужим параметрам атмосфера.

— Никаких неудобств, — согласился он. — Напротив, я крайне рад вновь видеть вас, Лидер. И тебя, Чарли.

Я застыл на месте, до побелевших костяшек стиснув рукоять пистолета. Слишком, слишком знакомые интонации…

— Меня называют Проводником, — спокойно сказал кетт. — Но, полагаю, вам будет привычнее звать меня Оскаром.

Проклятье.

Мой пистолет оказался направлен ему в грудь так быстро, что, кажется, я даже не успел подумать. Ярость вспыхнула холодно и остро; ярость, направленная на тварь, что притворялась моим другом.

Но мгновением позже рука Адена с силой сжала мое плечо — и, рвано выдохнув, я неохотно опустил оружие.

— Оскар погиб, — бесстрастно произнес Аден.

Кетт пожал плечами в отчаянно знакомом жесте, и я стиснул зубы, лишь усилием воли заставляя себя остаться на месте.

— Мы давно подчинили себе биологию и генетику. Разложить и заново собрать ДНК обычно лишь немногим сложнее, чем построить домик из кубиков. Наши солдаты забрали тело с базы, и мы воссоздали память Веллана-Оскара во мне. Мы называем это Вознесением.

— Память, — хрипло сказал я, глядя на него в упор. — Но что осталось от личности?

Кетт чуть наклонил голову набок.

— Что такое личность, Чарли?

Он развернулся, направляясь обратно; герметичные двери растворились перед ним и остались открытыми. Молчаливое приглашение было слишком очевидным: Аден и я, переглянувшись, шагнули следом.

Второй коридор был немного темнее, словно кетты не считали нужным тратить энергию на ерунду вроде освещения. С другой стороны, может, это и вовсе им было не нужно; я вспомнил, как легко Проводник — я все еще не мог называть его Оскаром — адаптировался к чужеродной среде. Впрочем, я не помнил, чтобы кетты носили шлемы даже на той планете с распыленной в воздухе кислотой.

Если они действительно могут сделать из себя все, что угодно…

— Вознесение — это искусство, — сказал кетт, беззвучно ступавший чуть впереди нас. — Эволюция и евгеника, возведенные в абсолют. Мы отбираем лучшее у лучших, перебираем десятки и сотни рас, чтобы включить их в свой генофонд.

Он вдруг обернулся, взглянул на меня.

— Я — это Оскар. Я — это Савинер Дар-Лаам, это Нштргвкх, А-Лаи-семьсот-восемь, Звездный Свет и многие другие. Каждый из них прописан во мне; нейронные пути и блоки памяти, сплетение спиралей ДНК, ассоциации, опыт и мировоззрение, которые развиваются и совершенствуются сотни лет. Что такое личность, Чарли?

Я молчал.

Аден задумчиво поглаживал длинными пальцами стальные кольца на поясной перевязи. На миг я подумал, что он просто решил взорвать здесь все к чертовой матери — даже такого количества заряда должно было хватить, чтобы пробить борт, а разница в давлении выбьет переборки, как пробку из бутылки шампанского.

Потом Лидер опустил руку и сморгнул.

— Вы создали бессмертие. Но при подобной тенденции природе пришлось бы существенно ограничить репродукцию…

Проводник кивнул. Уголки его рта дернулись, приподнялись в каком-то странно-неестественном оскале.

— Биология всегда является самым страшным врагом органических рас, не так ли, доктор Аден? Мы были похожи на вас когда-то. Размножение, культ взаимопомощи, культ семьи. Но когда биология обернулась против нас, нам пришлось полярно изменить всю мораль, и мы поняли, что мораль вторична. Биология стояла выше нее — и мы подчинили себе биологию. Стали меняться в удобную нам сторону — и тезисы «добра» и «зла» потеряли смысл. Мы стали искать, что находится еще выше… может быть, вы сможете дать нам ответ?

Он остановился напротив очередной двери; створки разошлись словно бы с неохотой, открывая просторный двухъярусный зал. Здесь были кетты, около десятка, сосредоточенные и занятые каким-то своим делом. Нас они словно не заметили — взгляды их были обращены к идущим по кругу панелям и дисплеям, где мелькали, хаотически меняясь, символы и диаграммы. Изредка кетты переговаривались между собой короткими обрывистыми фразами, словно скребли по жести; имплант вычленил что-то про «Хаварл» и «Кардинала». Я решил, что он вообще не справился с переводом; было бы неудивительно, учитывая доступную нам лексику.

Проводник поднялся на второй ярус, кивнул нам подойти. Панель там была самой большой, развернутой в несколько голографических экранов; те сплошь пестрили непонятными многомерными схемами.

— На одной планете меня называли богом, — бесстрастно произнес он.

Подчиняясь короткому жесту, на виртуальной панели серебристыми вокселями ожил образ — водная бездна, океанское дно, переплетение темных гротов. И образы тех, кто населяли ее — странных медузоподобных созданий размером с руку, ничуть не похожих на людей или кеттов.

— Телепаты и телекинетики, — негромко сказал Проводник. — Они могли легко выжечь разум изнутри и тело снаружи, но они никогда не убивали, даже тех, кто охотился на них. Смерть была для них главным врагом, и наш дар они приняли с благодарностью.

Аден качнул головой.

— Ты говоришь о бессмертии. Но сперва…

Мы знали, что кетты сделали с ангара. «Паарчеро» потерял почти четверть экипажа после нашего первого контакта. Оскар — да, пусть то, что теперь сущестовало внутри Проводника, и сохранило в себе его память и осколок личности, но несколько часов или дней Оскар все же был мертв.

Потому что жизнь — это непрерывность сознания.

— У бессмертия всегда есть цена, Лидер, — ответил Проводник.

Он провел ладонью по панели, и два небольших дрона снялись со своих платформ и подлетели ближе. Боковым зрением я успел заметить, как Аден, отшатнувшись, рванул из кобуры пистолет, и торопливо вскинул свой, но на неуловимую долю секунды опоздал выстрелить. Лишь ощутил острый укол в шею и стремительно растекающийся изнутри холод.

***

_Внутри поселилась боль._

_Боль начиналась от оголенных нервов, как кислотой разъедала мышцы и плоть и раскаленными шурупами ввинчивалась в мозг._

_У боли были цвета — грязно-зеленый и белый; у боли был голос, отчего-то порой он казался мне знакомым. Иногда приходили другие цвета и другие голоса, и от этого боль увеличивалась, накатывала свинцовыми волнами. Иногда боль обретала образы, я звал их, задыхаясь, срывая голос и путая имена. Иногда они отвечали, и становилось только хуже._

_Больше не было ничего._

_Когда боль обращалась невыносимым криком, от которого раскалывался череп, я был готов рассказать что угодно и поклясться в чем угодно; я был готов предавать друзей и убивать братьев за несколько лишних секунд тишины. Я был согласен на все, но от меня ничего не требовали._

_Они просто забирали сами и взамен оставляли боль._

***

Когда я пришел в себя, силовое поле еще действовало.

Я закрыл глаза. Голова ныла, и кожу у предплечий неприятно тянуло — шрамы останутся точно. Тело ощущалось как будто чужим, мышцы наливались горячей свинцовой тяжестью; я не был уверен, что вообще смог бы подняться на ноги и отчего-то не хотел проверять.

Но по крайней мере я все еще был жив.

И все еще был человеком.

— Это парадокс, — откуда-то издалека произнес Проводник; я наконец-то вспомнил его имя. — Мы не можем дать бессмертие всем, или исчезнет цель. Посмотри на свою расу, Чарли, вся ваша история — это история выживания. Вы цепляетесь за жизнь, боретесь изо всех сил, и поэтому вы все еще живы. Что произойдет, если у вас исчезнет необходимость бороться?

— Иди к черту, — выдохнул я.

Мне было до отвращения все равно.

Мне было совершенно плевать на то, что будет со вселенной, что случится завтра и послезавтра; кетты или люди, или саларианцы, ничто не имело значения. Я просто слишком устал для всего этого дерьма.

Короткий разряд болезненно ожег кожу на левом плече.

— Ты ведь все еще хочешь жить, Чарли, — ровно произнес Проводник, и его голос был слишком похож на голос Оскара. — Но те, кто сдаются, умирают.

Вот теперь я, кажется, искренне его ненавидел.

Силовое поле исчезло, я перекатился набок. И наверное, это ненависть помогла, стиснув кулаки, приподняться на локтях и затем отчаянным рывком подняться на ноги. Оглядеться, пытаясь усилием воли убедить окружающие предметы оставаться на своих местах.

Болезненно кружилась голова. Не то от слабости, не то от кеттских препаратов.

— Где Лидер? — сквозь зубы выдохнул я.

Проводник не ответил.

Я сделал шаг вперед. Пошатнувшись, ухватился за переборку, чтобы не упасть, шагнул еще раз. И еще. И еще. Где-то там, я помнил, был выход отсюда, надо было только до него добраться. И не думать о том, что сейчас остановить меня смог бы даже маленький ребенок.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность перед тем, как герметичные створки лабораторной двери разошлись передо мной в стороны.

***

— ...Дышите ровно, Чарли, — приказала темнота голосом Лидера. — Сосредоточьтесь на дыхании.

Все плавало в каком-то горячем тумане.

Я вслепую протянул ладонь, пытаясь нащупать хотя бы что-то; ощутил, как ее на мгновение сжала другая чужая рука. Потом рука исчезла, но присутствие осталось, нечеловечески длинные пальцы коснулись висков, игла инъектора знакомо вошла в вену чуть ниже локтя.

Следом пришел свет, вспыхнул яркими пятнами, обжег сетчатку.

— Где… — одними губами выговорил я.

— Челнок. Мы возвращаемся на «Паарчеро», — негромко ответил Аден. — Дышите ровно. Сейчас подействует стим.

Стим действительно подействовал, словно колючий разряд вошел в позвоночник, и внезапно вернулась почти болезненная четкость. Я дернулся, кислород обжег легкие, и я закашлялся, пытаясь снова поймать Адена за руку. Потому что нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя было лететь к…

— Я рассказал им… — выдохнул я, горло словно драло наждаком. — Не выдержал… они знают… знают, где ковчег…

Аден качнул головой и внезапно опустился рядом с койкой прямо на пол. Взгляд его был направлен куда-то мимо меня.

— Успокойтесь, Чарли. Они и без вас знали, где «Паарчеро». Едва ли не с момента, как мы здесь появились. Скверна — единственное, что мешает «Веракану» подойти ближе и захватить его. Мы сможем некоторое время маневривровать, но скверна перемещается и рассеивается, и у нас не так много времени.

Я бессильно откинулся на койку. Совсем некстати вернулась память, холодная липкая и страшная.

— Я видел, как вас… изучали, — ровно сказал Аден.

На меня он по-прежнему не смотрел.

— Они много говорили со мной. Рассказывали о своей Империи. Хотели, чтобы я наблюдал. Чтобы понял, как и почему это работает. Я видел их Вознесение, Майкл.

— Парадокс, — непослушными губами прошептал я.

— Да, парадокс. Мы больше всего на свете хотели бы жить вечно и больше всего на свете боимся умирать. Но «чтобы одолеть смерть, надо умереть». Поэтому кетты не спрашивают согласия у таких, как мы — они знают, что ограниченность нашего разума попросту не позволит нам принять это.

— Зачем им была нужна эта встреча? — спросил я.

Аден поднялся на ноги. Его омни-тул в последний раз предупредительно мигнул рыжим и деактивировался.

— Проводник предложил сотрудничать с ними, — бесстрастно ответил Аден.

Я знал, что это значило. У нас будет доступ к информации. Столько, сколько мы сможем добыть; о кеттах, об их Империи, об их технологиях, о методах и целях. Сведения, которые будут бесценны в будущем; сведения, без которых нам никогда не выиграть войну.

Аден отвернулся.

— Но мы должны будем сдать им «Паарчеро».

***

Челнок заходил на посадку ровно.

На этой планете не было атмосферы; гравитация почти в два с половиной раза превосходила привычную земную. Мы спускались под один из искусственных куполов, специально выстроенных кеттами для подобных встреч. Минимум технологий — мы им не доверяли, и они нам тоже.

Это была уже пятая наша встреча, но сегодня я прибыл один, Лидер остался на «Паарчеро». Шли последние приготовления, и требовалось его присутствие.

— Прием, это Чарли, прошу разрешения на посадку, — сказал я.

Мне всегда отзывался только один голос.

— Прием, Чарли, это Оскар; разрешение получено.

Я знал, что где-то в этот момент, принимая и сверяя мои позывные, прятали клыки охранные системы. Временно засыпали расставленные по периметру турельные башни, отзывал орбитальный удар кеттский дредноут, что оставил бы здесь только выжженный кратер.

Аден был прав — сейчас нам нечего было им противопоставить: все-таки Инициатива была исследовательской, а не военной миссией. Нам нужно было любой ценой выиграть время.

Так получилось, что первыми заплатить придется саларианцам.

Кетты знали координаты «Паарчеро» и могли отследить его передвижения; громоздкий транспортник не подходил для маневров. Поэтому перебросить ковчег к «Нексусу» означало подставить под удар всех — и людей на базе, и другие корабли с колонистами, что рано или поздно придут к точке сбора. Флагман Архонта без особого труда захватил бы «Нексус» вместе со всем его содержимым.

И Лидер принял решение сдать «Паарчеро».

— Рад видеть тебя, Чарли.

Я коротко кивнул, выбрался из челнока и опечатал люк. Проводник, как всегда невозмутимо-спокойный, ждал у выхода из ангара.

— Мы осмотрели капсулы, — сказал я. Подал ему падд с информационными логами и статистикой. — Девятнадцать тысяч восемьсот три в хорошем состоянии. Сто двадцать не пережили криостаза. Плюс экипаж и ГОР.

— Понимаю, — отозвался Проводник. — Потери неизбежны.

Я выдержал его взгляд.

Фрегат «Эринле», детище саларианского инженерного гения, покинул «Паарчеро» семь часов назад. Где он сейчас, я не знал, мне должны были выслать координаты позже. На борту, кроме Лидера и ГОР, были еще те самые сто капсул — логи и статистика были сфабрикованы нами заранее. Мы никак не могли спасти всех, но сейчас на счету был каждый.

— Первопроходец Раека, — сказал я, падд послушно подсветил нужную капсулу. — Капитан Хайджер и первый помощник.

Они отказались покинуть «Паарчеро». Тогда, наверное, я в первый раз слышал, как Лидер кричит, срывая голос, — кричит на Раеку: «...глупая девчонка, чего ты добьешься этой жертвой, ты будешь нужна нам живой»; кричит на Хайджера, и тот лишь качает головой, «капитан остается со своим кораблем», и молча отдает честь.

Нам в который раз пришлось забыть о чести во имя долга.

Стать предателями, чтобы у Инициативы был шанс выжить. Фальшивые данные, подчищенные и переписанные логи, отданный на откуп кеттам и ничего не подозревающий экипаж — те, кого мы не смогли забрать. Лидер принял всю ответственность на себя; если наши действия раскроют, ГОР сможет остаться в стороне и продолжить действовать.

Вести операцию по внедрению, которая может занять годы.

— Помнишь, на Палавене, — вдруг негромко произнес Проводник, вглядываясь в мое лицо, — ты сказал мне, что больше всего жалеешь о том, что саларианцам отведено лишь сорок лет.

Я коротко кивнул.

— Да… Оскар.

— Тебя признали достойным Вознесения, — сказал он. — Понимаешь, Чарли? Никому больше нет нужды умирать, ни тебе, ни мне, ни Лидеру, ни Эхо с Ромео. Что такое сорок лет, когда мы можем принять бесконечность.

Мне очень хотелось ему поверить. Но…

— Бесконечность войны, — сказал я. — Увы, но постоянная агрессивно-экспансивная политика обычно не поощряется в цивилизованных мирах.

И осекся, подумал: наверное, получилось слишком уж резко. Кетт издал какой-то странный звук, не то потрескивание, не то шипение, и я только через несколько секунд сообразил, что с ним такое.

Проводник смеялся.

— Почему ты так уверен, что все во вселенной следуют законам человеческой морали, Чарли? — с каким-то незнакомым оттенком в голосе спросил он. — И почему ты так уверен в том, что это единственно верная мораль?

Я хотел было сказать, что это не только человеческая мораль, что с ней вполне себе солидарны другие, те же азари, саларианцы и даже ангара за шестьсот лет от Млечного Пути, но почему-то промолчал.

— Мораль — это иллюзия, — уже спокойно сказал Проводник. — Нет идеального мерила добра и зла. Один говорит, что все в мире равны; другой, что в мире есть рабы и хозяева, и для каждого его собственная мораль является непогрешимой истиной. Но это такой же самообман, как и свобода воли. Все это уже прописано внутри вас, генетическими кодами, биохимическими реакциями и фиксированными штампами сознания.

Он прервался на несколько мгновений, словно бы давая возможность задать вопрос или оспорить его слова.

Я молчал.

— Вы выстроили свои принципы морали, исходя из законов своего общества — наконец, негромко произнес Проводник. — Но как-нибудь я расскажу тебе про другие расы. Про существ, которые пожирают своих родителей в наказание за то, что те произвели их на свет. Про тех, кто считает, что смысл их существования в уничтожении вселенной. Про тех, чей образ мышления есть чистая энтропия; они были настолько непонятны даже нам, что мы не стали проводить их Вознесение. Единственно верной морали нет, Майк.

Даже мое собственное имя показалось каким-то далеким и чуждым.

— Тогда что есть? — тихо спросил я.

— Я расскажу. Помнишь, ты обещал вернуться.

Он шагнул ближе, и я не стал отступать. Протянул руку и коснулся чужого плеча, как всю эту вечность — или несколько дней — назад, когда мой друг и напарник все еще был жив.

— Я вернусь, Оскар, — сказал я.


End file.
